This project is to support the continued testing, validation, and refinement of computer software for personal anonymous risk assessment for HIV infection. The software, originally developed as a stand-alone microcomputer system, performs a detailed interview in privacy. Personal sexual history data provided by the respondent is analyzed by the software's expert system which incorporates probability computation supported by databases consisting of local estimates of HIV infection and per-event infectivity specific to vaginal and anal intercourse. The software also interviews respondents and assesses risk on the basis of personal intravenous drug abuse and blood transfusion history. The software advises respondents as to whether their past experience places them at risk for HIV infection. If so, they are advised to follow up with antibody tests. Users not at risk are cautioned to avoid risk of exposure to HIV. The interactive interview is preceded by a sequence of educational screens. Additionally, the software writes anonymous interview data to disk file for statistical analysis in support of health behavior research. The software was tested in a preliminary study which yielded publication. Continued research was supported by a Phase I SBIR grant. For a Phase II project, several new tasks are proposed and presented in the research plan.